Dear Hermione
by eeehsi
Summary: "He's dead, Granger." But she could not move on. Not when he kept reminding her of every memory she had with him. But he had it worse: He was fighting someone who wasn't even there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I was typing a new chapter for TWEL, and then I had a sudden inspiration for this! I couldn't go on without posting this, so forgive me. But I do hope you'll like it! :) This is inspired by the movie/book P.S. I Love You. I cried loads. Check it out :) Anyway, reviews will be greatly appreciated! :D

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters here are mine, they're all J.K. Rowling's. :) The plot is largely inspired by the book/movie P.S. I Love You.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bar<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt herself grab another glass. She smiled carelessly, sloshing the contents of the glass and watching it turn. She watched it for a few more seconds before bringing the glass to her lips and downing it all in one gulp.<p>

"Aah…" Wiping her mouth, she put down the glass on the counter and smiled seductively at the bartender. He gave her a quizzical look, turning from the number of glasses in front of her and back to her red face. Enough experience taught him how to know when a customer has had enough.

"One more." She said groggily. The bartender took his time wiping the glass he was holding, before setting it back behind the counter and moving towards her. He frowned a little and handed her a glass that merely contained water.

She took it and drowned it contents, before spitting it out and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and glaring at the bartender.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you have probably had enough."

She laughed loudly, but instead of arguing with the man, she flipped her long, brown hair and stood up from the chair. The moment she took a step, she fell down the floor. A few others who were near her tried to reach out for her, but she brushed them away.

"No, no, don't. He'll get mad!" She giggled. Using both her hands, she pushed herself off the floor and attempted to walk away from the bar. She managed a couple of steps before she stumbled once more into a table. The two people who were occupying it gave her dark glares.

Blinking a few times, she finally noticed that there were two people in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and found herself staring at a red-head and a brunette. Her heart started to beat faster, and she let out a sigh of relief. Dashing towards the red-head, she flung her arms around him and started squealing.

"Ronald! You git! I was so worried about you!" She cried. The red-head looked bewildered, and tried to pry the stranger girl's hands off him.

"I don't know who you're calling Ronald, lady!"

She glared at him and only hugged him even tighter.

"You bastard! I was so worried, and here you were-

"Let go of me!"

"No! Not again!"

"I will-

"DON'T! DON'T MAKE ME LET GO OF YOU! NOT AGAIN!" She cried loudly, before she fiercely reached for his face and planted her lips on his. She kissed him hungrily, and she could feel the man trying to push her away. But she didn't understand. Why? Why is he pushing her away?

After a couple of shoves, she felt herself roughly pushed backwards and she tumbled over a couple of chairs. Hurt, she stayed there and looked up at the man. There were tears on her face.

"You slut-

"I'll take it from here."

The man halted and turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco." The red-headed man nodded and glared one last time at the girl, who was crying uncontrollably on the floor, before he went back to his table and left the bar with his brunette companion.

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his blond hair before walking towards the girl. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were red. Her eyes were puffy and her face were stained with tear tracks. She looked a real mess.

He kneeled beside her and made a move to pull her up to her feet. But the moment his hand touched her hand, she began kicking at him.

"Who are you? Don't touch me!"

"Damn it, Granger! Stop kick-

She gasped and rubbed her eyes to look directly at him. She pointed a finger towards him and glared menacingly.

"MALFOY! You made him leave! Get away! I have to follow him!" She pushed herself off the floor once more and made a move to leave, but her way was blocked by Draco, who was frowning at her.

"Stop it, Granger. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I don't give a shit! Why did Ron leave? Where did he go?" She tried to push him out of the way but Draco gripped her arm tightly. She rebelled against it and tried to pull out of his hold. He only tightened it more.

"Can you jus-

"WHERE IS RON? WHERE IS RON?" She practically screamed. It took all of Draco's willpower to not slap the woman who was screaming in front of him. He gritted his teeth, refusing to say it but at the same time, felt that it was the only way to go.

"What did you tell Ron, Malfoy? Why did he leave?"

"Weasley was never here, Granger." He looked at her blankly. She looked at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about? I just saw hi-

"He's dead, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews! Do it one more time, please? :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. J.K. Rowling does :D Please do note that the inspiration for this fanfiction is the book/movie "P.S. I Love You".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"As much as I hate to say it, I owe you, Malfoy." Harry muttered quietly as he watched his wife tend to the brown-haired girl on the bed. She took the wet towel and wiped his bestfriend's face, her mouth in a thin line which resembled their old Transfigurations professor's look a lot. He felt his fist tighten as he continued to watch.<p>

Draco stood beside Harry, and he didn't say anything. There were a lot of questions running through his head, but he dare not voice them out. He did not care about it in the slightest, but he liked knowing things. It was one trait he'd had ever since, and he certainly did not grow out of it.

"Where did you say you found her again?"

Draco turned to look at his old rival. "Hogsmeade. The bar just across the post office."

Harry turned to look away from Hermione and Ginny, and he looked at Malfoy. Green eyes met gray eyes. Draco knew he was asking for anything that would explain what had happened to her. He felt like raising an eyebrow. He wasn't in the know, and yet he could have guessed about the reason behind the bushy head's uncharacteristic deed tonight.

"She saw Estrobel. Mistook him for Weasley."

Harry nodded in understanding. Just then, Ginny Potter stood up from the bed and gave one, miserable look towards Hermione. She stirred lightly in her sleep, and turned the other way, her back facing the others present in the room. Sighing, Ginny took the basin and towel from the bedside table, and then walked towards the two guys who were standing near the door.

"I'll prepare some food."

Harry smiled at her, before kissing her on the forehead. She directed a nod towards Draco and then swept out of the room. The two men were left inside. Harry rubbed his temples and sat down on the edge of the bed. For some reason, Draco felt compelled to follow. He opted to sit on the chair in front of the study table.

"Thank-

"Look Potter, if it had been any girl I know, I would have done it. The thought of leaving a drunk woman to fend for herself is much too uncivilized." He said before Harry could get around to thanking him again. He did not feel too comfortable with it.

Sience ensued for a few seconds.

"How's the probation going?" Harry asked off-handedly. Draco shrugged.

"My five years is nearly up."

Draco thought back to how he and his family had been pardoned, but were under 5 years of close watching and probation. The moment the war had ended, he was both a free man and a prisoner.

Harry nodded, and then turned back to observing the sleeping form of Hermione. Draco watched him, and noted that he looked far too miserable for someone who had just recently gotten married and been promoted once more in the Auror office.

And then his gaze shifted to the woman on the bed, and then he mentally kicked himself for his second of ignorance. Had he not just mentioned his name? Weasley. Of course he'd be miserable. Just two days ago, the Golden Trio lost one in their number. Which is the reason why he was even here in the first place, having delivered an indisposed Granger into the hands of her good friends.

Which he still did not understand. Though he had taunted her for many years, he always took Granger to be reasonable and logical. To find her drowning herself in sorrow and alcohol, no matter if it was because she had lost Weasley, was very much not like the Granger he had always referred to as a mudblood.

"She must have fancied him, then." Draco said aloud, and he could not help but smirk at the thought. It wasn't probably a surprise, he did hear rumors about the two's childish acts during their Hogwarts days, involving the Brown girl and McLaggen.

He could not have known about what had happened after Hogwarts though. After the war, it was decided that everyone repeated their year as the previous administration in the hands of the Death Eaters was nowhere close to satisfactory, and so the students did. This was an opportunity for the seventh-years to finish their last year.

_Bite me. They did it for the three. Bloody favorites._ He thought bitterly. The wizarding world probably did owe it to them, though.

But then, as he was on probation, he kept out of the public eye. He merely attended classes and stayed in the Slytherin common room most of the time. He was mostly outdated of the going-ons in Hogwarts, and even more so the moment they had graduated. It didn't matter to him, though. He just wanted to forget about it all.

Which is why it was safe to say how he could not even suspect how much Granger fancied Weasley. He still could not comprehend it. He had always seen that type of weakness to be extremely irritating.

"Malfoy."

Draco looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, and he only saw a blank face staring back at him.

"They were supposed to get married."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Today."

Draco tilted his head. He almost felt sorry for Granger, but then who was he to even care about trivial stuff?

For once, though, he was not able to come up with a retort. All the years of not having practiced sneering and taunting the trio probably made him that. It was not so because he became all good suddenly. It was more so because he owed them, and it was far better to stay away rather than to force himself to act civil towards them.

"She asked about two days ago."

Draco's head snapped up. She?

A small smile found itself on Harry's face. He pushed his glasses back up and reached for Hermione's hand. He looked fondly at her.

"Yeah. I figured she got tired of waiting for him to ask her, and so she did it anyway. She's always been very courageous, you know." Harry continued.

Draco could not understand why he was telling him this. He concluded that the he simply needed to talk. He felt lucky, to be present. Do note the sarcasm. Still, he could not deny that these things did not evoke feelings of surprise every now and then.

"He didn't give her an answer right away. He told her to wait for a day and he'd marry her then and there."

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and the smile left his lips. He looked close to tears.

"You know what hurt her most?"

Draco could hardly care, and he turned to look at the wall clock. It read 12:48. He wanted to go back to the mansion.

Holding her hand once more, Harry looked at Hermione sadly. She looked so serene and peaceful. Draco noted that she looked very different from the woman he had seen at the bar earlier.

"He knew he was dying. And he didn't tell her."

Draco felt his head turn abruptly to look at his companion's direction. Harry did not take his eyes off Hermione, but he saw it from his peripheral vision.

Draco Malfoy looked surprised.


End file.
